


日常小甜文

by kakumono_tsukio



Category: Original Work
Genre: BL, M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:35:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25377763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kakumono_tsukio/pseuds/kakumono_tsukio
Summary: 关于一对情侣的日常小故事(*^_^*)*BL向注意
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. 草莓冰淇淋

**Author's Note:**

> *甜短文  
> *BL向注意  
> *不定期更新，有灵感就会发
> 
> 作者取名能力令人担忧，求放过

与佐翔十指紧扣的康鸣在看见某间店面的时候，笑着拍了佐翔的肩膀。

佐翔看着自己的爱人比平时还要灿烂的笑容，也不自觉地笑了起来，问：“怎么了？”

康鸣什么都没说，只是眯起眼睛，食指指着刚刚看到的冰淇淋专卖店。

“好久没吃了。”

“我们去买一支吧。”

佐翔揉了揉对方的头，便放开紧握的手说：“你去吧。我在这儿等你。”

“嗯。”

待康鸣小跑到店里去购买冰淇淋，他走到一棵大树下乘凉，耐心地等着对方回来。

“没想到以前的那个口味还有卖呢！”

回来时，康鸣开心地拆开冰淇淋包装，然后掰开连在一起的两支冰棒，其中一支递给佐翔。

佐翔拿着手中整支无一不是在彰显自己就是草莓口味的粉红色冰淇淋，有些抗拒又有些无奈。

看佐翔皱着眉头，在犹豫吃还是不吃的时候，康鸣有些幸灾乐祸地说：“快吃啊，天气那么热，再不吃就要溶化了。”

这调皮的小家伙……明明知道自己不喜欢草莓口味的冰淇淋还买回来。

“你就是看在我不会说你才这样做的吧。”

无奈之下，他还是忍着恶心咽下口中满满的草莓味。

见佐翔真的开始吃那根草莓冰棒，恶作剧得逞的康鸣更加欢快地吃自己手中的冰棒。可是，吃到最后的时候，已经有些溶化的冰棒受到地心引力的影响，直接掉在地上了。

“欸，好浪费！”看着开始沮丧的康鸣，佐翔把手中还剩下的冰棒拿到他面前说，“我这里还有剩，给你吧。”

康鸣看着那个还剩下不少的冰棒，又看看上面被佐翔咬了几口的冰淇淋，忽然有些脸热，连忙拒绝道：“还、还是算了。反正也吃够了。”

“怎么了，不敢吃我吃过的东西？”

被戳破心中想法的康鸣害臊地低下头，可泛红的耳朵早就出卖了他。

“你、你就是在报复我刚刚耍你的吧……”

“你也知道你刚刚是在耍我啊。”见康鸣真的不敢接过那支又开始溶化的冰棒，佐翔直接把冰棒塞进对方的手中，然后拿走那支空的木棒说：“好了，快吃吧。再不吃就要浪费第二支冰棒了。”

“再说，比这个更刺激的东西……”他忽然低头在康鸣的耳边，特意压下嗓子说：“你不是也吃过了。”

“你……！”

总是输给佐翔的康鸣满脸充血，想要怼回去，又不知道要说什么，只能认输，愤恨地咬下那支无辜的冰棒，好像咬了它就能够赢了佐翔似的。

心满意足的佐翔大笑起来，然后把木棒拿去附近的垃圾桶扔掉。

明明在一起几年了，他手中的宝物仍然保留着初识的单纯和纯粹。


	2. 番茄

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *BL向注意

“佐翔，那边好像有人在争吵。”

康鸣看着不远处明显有一群人围在一间店前，有些好奇地说道。

比较高大的佐翔顺着康鸣指着的方向看去，见那群人围着正在激烈争执的四人。

其中一个好像还穿着他们公司的制服。

他不悦地皱了眉头，感受到他情绪变化的康鸣问：“怎么了？”

“才一个休息时间，怎么就有人惹事了？”

“里面有我们公司的人吗？”

佐翔点了点头。

“过去看看吧。”

康鸣拉着佐翔的手，尽量往人群中央挤去。

等他们顺利进入圈子中央，佐翔大概扫视眼前的情况，判断出对面两个正在破口大骂的是开始争吵的人，在一旁手无足措的人应该就是店长。

“怎么了？”

“佐、佐总！”

“喂！少掺和别人的事！”

佐翔一个眼神杀过去，两人看见他眼中藏着的怒气和不耐烦，不自觉地僵直了身子。

“这、这个店是我母亲开的……可是这两个人却想吃霸王餐！”

“臭婆娘不要乱说！你这里的食物难吃得要死！我为什么还要付钱！”

另一个人直接拿出不知道从哪里来的番茄往佐翔丢去。

以佐翔本身的能力，要躲过一个迎面丢来的番茄并不是难事，可身体却比大脑先行动，站在人群前的康鸣在佐翔还未反应过来，就跑去挡在前面，然后被砸中了。

空中忽然弥漫似有似无的酸甜味，周围嘈杂的声音也在那一掷中如同按下暂停键安静下来。佐翔脸色难看地拿出手帕帮康鸣擦溅了满手的番茄汁，然后走到那个丢番茄的人面前拎起对方的衣领，丢在下属的面前说：“吃霸王餐还有理了？丢番茄还有理了？那接下来是不是杀人放火都有理了？？”

康鸣擦好袖子，打电话报警后，就走向还在狂暴边缘游走的佐翔。

“佐翔，够了。警察也报了，我也没事。走吧。”

佐翔再次瞪了跪在地上被他的眼神吓得瑟瑟发抖的两人，交代好那个位公司的下属后就牵起康鸣的手离开。

去外头吃午餐约个小会的兴致都被毁了，一路上佐翔挂着乌云密布的脸拉着康鸣上楼，直到抵达自己的办公室才坐在沙发上将人搂在怀里。

“只是被番茄砸中罢了……番茄那么软，我也不会受什么伤。”

看着面前的人低下头来抵在自己的肩膀上，康鸣无奈地回抱对方说道。

“以后再发生这样的事，就别挡在我前面了。我躲得过的。”佐翔蹭了蹭他的肩膀继续说：“我疼你都来不及呢，他们哪来的资格欺负你。”

“是是，他们没资格。所以，佐翔佐总请你让我去里头洗个脸换个衣服。”

两人的关系在公司里不算秘密，基本上也不影响办公所以老板也没有对两人的关系提出意见。而拥有个人休息室的佐翔其实有在衣柜挂着康鸣的衣服，以防不时之需。

佐翔幽怨地抬起头来看着他，“我这么心疼你，你怎么那么冷淡。”

“哪有呢。”康鸣亲了亲对方的嘴唇说：“我这不是担心我们来不及吃午餐么？”

佐翔闻言，拉起他的袖子舔了舔刚刚被番茄砸中的地方，搞得康鸣痒得不行。康鸣双手撑在他的胸膛推搡，可自己的力气却不如他，推搡的动作和玩儿似的不起作用。

推搡不成，开始恼羞成怒的康鸣说：“行了！快放开我！万一等下有人找你谈事怎么办！”

“没有怎么办。他们刚刚都看见我拉着你进来了，有眼的都知道该做什么不该做什么。”

感受到身下抵住自己的某种东西的存在感，康鸣慌张地说：“我、我说，你不会想要在这里……”

“那个午餐吃不成了……”佐翔扯下自己的领带，把康鸣压在身下道：“不如让我吃了眼前的这个‘午餐’吧。”

“你——”佐翔趁机堵住对方的嘴唇打断对方的话，然后开始四处点火，弄得康鸣连挣扎的力气都没了。

于是，康鸣小职员就被佐总在办公室里给吃干抹净了。


	3. 雨天

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *BL向注意

“我回来了……”

康鸣疲惫地放下手中的雨伞，有些无助地站在玄关等佐翔过来。

在厨房煮着晚餐的佐翔见康鸣没过来，疑惑地关火走出去，才发现自己的心上人此时全身湿漉漉，担心会弄湿室内而沮丧地站在玄关处等他。

“唉，等等，我去拿毛巾给你擦身体。”

康鸣闻言，也只是点了点头。

佐翔火速到寝室拿了几匹毛巾出来，不等康鸣伸手过来拿就直接盖在他的头上，用着虽大却温柔的力度擦着他的头发。当然，也拿了比较大的毛巾围住已经发冷的身躯。

“刚刚就说了，我在公司等你结束了再一起回家……”佐翔又是心疼又是无奈地说着。

“没想到领导临时要我们加班……”已经忙碌了一整天，原本以为下班就能回家休息，谁知天空不作美，他只能去附近的便利商店买一把雨伞赶回来。想着想着，本来只是觉得劳累的康鸣又觉得有些委屈，在佐翔还在为自己擦干头发的时候抓着他的手腕说：“我好冷。”

听起来有点像一直自力更生的流浪猫发现自己能够依赖的对象之后，放下戒心和矜持，对对方撒娇。

佐翔拿下那个湿透的毛巾，又换上一个干的盖在他的头上笑着说：“去洗澡吧，待会儿我帮你把衣服放在外面。”

康鸣皱了皱鼻子，说：“……我要你陪我一起洗。”

说真的，佐翔听了还真想做一回禽兽，可是他也知道自己再禽兽也不能拿恋人的健康胡闹。

还穿着围裙没脱的佐翔直接吻上对方的嘴唇，猝不及防被吻住的康鸣也没有抗拒对方的亲昵，只是闭上双眼接受来自恋人的安慰。

等到这个吻开始变质的时候，佐翔才放开对方说：“听话，我还没煮完菜呢。等你洗完澡，我也煮好了，你就可以休息享受了。”

语毕，佐翔轻轻啄了他的嘴唇说：“去吧，我等着你。”

其实刚刚的自己不过是因为疲劳而没有控制好负面情绪，可是能得到恋人的关心和安慰，那份喜悦让康鸣不自觉地勾起嘴角说：“好。等我。”


	4. 膝枕

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *BL向注意

“佐翔，过来一下。”

在书房忙碌的佐翔摘下眼镜，揉了揉盯了好几个小时电脑的双眼，才起身离开。

即使精神上已经累得绷成一条线了，佐翔还是笑着问：“怎么了？”

康鸣回他一笑，摇了摇头。

“再过来一点儿。”他拍了拍旁边的位子,“坐这儿。”

等佐翔坐下，他便让对方躺在自己的腿上，说：“都忙那么久了，休息一会儿吧。”

“不行，公司的事还没处理好呢。隔壁部门捅出来的娄子捅到我们这里了，如果不做防范会被——”他挣扎着起来，却被康鸣强势地按在腿上不许离开。

“熬两天夜了，就算你是机器人，也会累的。”康鸣把手覆在他的双眼，用着极其温柔，又带着哄睡的声音说：“睡吧，我陪你。”

忽然陷入黑暗，强硬撑着身子的佐翔被四面八方袭来的睡意弄得昏昏入睡，挣扎得力度也比之前少了很多。

最后，他还是难以敌过这两天累积下来的睡意，交代康鸣记得叫醒自己之后就睡过去了。

待佐翔的呼吸平稳下来，康鸣才移开手掌，低下头抵在对方的额头道。

“你担心公司的事儿，可我担心你啊。”


	5. 加班

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *BL向

傍晚时分，一道道打字声回荡在空荡荡的办公室。

暖阳透过窗户照进办公室内，正好照在靠坐于窗户附近的康鸣，更是衬托出他那温柔的轮廓。

看着努力赶工的康鸣，佐翔面带笑容地倚在办公室门边凝视着对方认真办公的摸样，过了一阵子才走过去敲了敲对方的办公桌说：“不早了，还不打算回家吗？”

不小心太过投入工作的康鸣这才注意电脑右下角显示的时间，说：“欸，已经放工了吗？怎么办，还有好多没做完……你要去哪里？”

佐翔拿起康鸣右手边的一沓纸，“去我办公室吧。”

“我陪你。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 不擅长写描述类的句子 (；´Д`A  
> 每次就是头脑有画面，手却不给力ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ


End file.
